Acantha
Acantha 'is one of the main female characters, an Anti-Hero, of the upcoming Fanfic called "'DxD: Virtues" written by Just a Bad Writer for Fun. She is a wanderer whose true aim is a world of nothingness, but at the same time, she seeks those who could be called her friends. She sees the world in a black and white monochrome fashion, versus when she was much younger, as she saw the world as beautiful and full of colors. With her much older mentality on life, she believes that the world is simply in the mind of the beholder, and if one deemed it as such, then the world would be beautiful, but conversely, they could see it as dull and ugly. She is a former Nymph who had scratched the face of the God Apollo, rebuffing him for his sexual advances, and was thus transformed into the Acanthus, a plant with spiny leaves. Later, the God of the Bible would take the original Acanthus, and use it to form a Sacred Gear which would lead to her new life, breaking her out of the prison that she had dwelled in for hundreds of years, earning Him her thanks in the process. She is the Fourth Virtue of the Seven Virtues. Appearance Acantha can be described as a black-haired beauty, with her hair pooling down to her waist. The sides completely cover her ears and it helps in framing her face, with the bangs falling down over her face and covering her right eye completely, while falling down to chest level at the same time. She has unblemished, slightly pale, skin, and light red eyes with small pupils in the shape of a flower with five petals. She has the number four in Roman numerals (IV) engraved onto the back of her left hand, but due to her sleeve covering it, it is usually not shown. She usually wears a white gown, with the sleeves falling down to her hands, covering them halfway, though her left sleeve is pulled down, so that it bares her shoulder and covers her hand in its entirety. The gown falls down to her ankles and she walks around barefooted. Personality Acantha is a bleak and monochrome girl, who cares not for many things, though she can still find joy in what she had loved before being turned into the original Acanthus plant, such as singing and dancing, and she still feels hatred towards Apollo, the one who had caused her joy to shatter, no matter how much time passes since then. She is usually a quiet girl, which is contrary to the once outgoing personality she once used to possess, who rarely speaks, preferring for someone else to speak first so that she may reply to them. Her words may seem calculated and logical - cold - the opposite of what a Nymph should be, but regardless of this, she has times in which she speaks warmly and with passion or kindness, however rare it may be. History Not much is known about her past, except that she had been constantly flirted to by Apollo and had scratched his face, thus resulting in her transformation into the original Acanthus plant, and when the God of the Bible had transformed her into one of the Sacred Gears. After one of her hosts had died, she had managed to stop the process of being transferred to a new host and evolved into an Independent Avatar type Sacred Gear, versus her original Creation type labeling. Ever since then, she has wandered the world, for a time, hoping to die, but realizing its futility, and then deciding to simply wander aimlessly about, hoping to rediscover the meaning of friends. She has apparently met Sirzechs Lucifer twice, though as to what had happened in both of these meetings, nobody but they and anybody else there, knows. However, this has caused her to call him a buffoon. When she meets Rias Gremory for the first time, the little sister of Sirzechs, she asks if he was still one, and Rias sadly agrees, causing her to be disappointed. She has said that his power at the time wasn't enough to kill her, but as for whether he can kill her now, she does not know. It has been shown indirectly, that ever since meeting Acantha again, though in the form of a Sacred Gear, Apollo has been watching her and her current host. When she became independent, and traveled to the Realm of the Dead, he used his power to stop her from entering Hades' domain to ask him to kill her, thus enraging Acantha who had only wanted to die at the time. She has since given up on killing herself, much to the relief of Apollo, who still possesses feelings of love towards her, however fickle it may seem, as at one point, he had stopped loving her, though this had happened because she had scratched his face. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength '''- As a High-class Nymph and now Sacred Gear, she possesses a high level of strength, though it is not her forte. She is strong enough to physically match a Mid-class Rook Devil in hand-to-hand combat. '''Enhanced Speed - As a High-class Nymph and now Sacred Gear, she possesses a high level of speed, though it is not her forte. She is fast enough to match a Mid-class Knight Devil in movement, though she usually doesn't try to dodge attacks, as she shes it as "pointless" due to her powerful regenerative abilities. Immense Stamina - As a High-class Nymph and now Sacred Gear, she possesses an incredible amount of stamina that could rival even a powerful Dragon. She only rarely feels tired and can fight on hours at an end without seeming to run out of energy. Immense Durability - Because she possesses regenerative properties, her body can never become completely broken, unless it is through a devastating attack, and as such, her durability, while easy to harm her, is not fragile, as it will mend moments later. High-level Intellect - Due to her long life, she has gathered a large amount of knowledge and understanding of the world, which only served to further help her create her bleak outlook on life. Immortality '- Because she once was a Nymph, she cannot die of old age nor illness, though there are a few forms in which she can die from. Since becoming a Sacred Gear, not even that could possibly kill her, though if she were to completely become destroyed, perhaps that would be a different story. '''Flight '- She can cause this of one of two ways: of using her plant manipulation to create flowers in the shape of wings on her back, or by simply levitating. 'Singing '- Because she was once a Nymph, her singing can inspire powerful emotions and quell emotions all the same. Her dancing can amplify this. '''Plant Manipulation - Derived from her basic ability as a Nymph, it is the power that her host would inherit from her by using their Sacred Gear. With it, she has power over nature itself, and is able to create basic life, as well as accelerate its growth, such as trees, flowers, and other such plants, and manipulate it. She has also shown the ability to crossbreed properties of plants or create new properties for them to inherit. Healing '''- She has shown large amounts of skill to heal, even healing an injury through the chest which could later become fatal, in a matter of seconds. She uses her own immense Life Energy to accelerate the growth of any living organism, which causes them to temporarily attain a regenerative ability, allowing them to heal quickly, though too much use of this ability could cause them to experience some negative effects, such as aging in certain areas or of its entirety. '''Regeneration - Being a minor nature deity, the Nymph, she naturally has a low-level of regenerative ability. However, due to her increased power and Sacred Gear status, her regenerative ability has increased to the point of healing even from being decapitated, though she can still be killed in combat if the conditions are right. Trivia *Her total age and birthday are currently unknown, as well as her three sizes. *She likes plants, singing, dancing, nature, and nothing. *She has an intense hatred for Apollo, due to turning her into a plant. *She feels a bit of discomfort from being near Grim Reapers and other Death deities, possibly due to her being a minor nature deity. *She has a dislike towards profanity, contributing it to her ears being delicate. Too much use of these around her could make her incredibly angry, to the point that she'd rather end the source of it, rather than simply yelling at them to stop, or by leaving. *Her height is four feet four inches and her weight is somewhere around seventy pounds. *The way she is wounded, is loosely based around what happens in "Bell's Village" a manga, where a character had flowers grow in her face, robbing her of her vision in her left eye, due to a curse, where eventually she died via turning into petals. It was actually heartbreaking. This version simply has it, along with wood chippings, appear when she is wounded. The chippings act as a sort-of skin, and the petals are used to represent blood. *She is Fortitude because of her Contrary - of Cowardice. This is explained by how she had given up on life, thus, becoming the opposite of Fortitude, never giving up. She had even given up on killing herself. *Her theme song is "Élan" by Nightwish. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters